


Just Because

by CrimsonCatastrophe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Because England needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCatastrophe/pseuds/CrimsonCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America never does something unless he benefits from it.  So, this enthusiastic, yet rare display of affection should put England on edge.  But, surprisingly it doesn't.  He guessed times really were changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

England stared almost unseeingly as he observed the potentially volatile scene before him. Poll announcement results on every available surface stared harshly back at him. The air hung heavily with uncertainty. People were milling about; some were absolutely ecstatic, jumping for joy, and laughing while others wore grim expressions and slunk away with slumped shoulders and world weary sighs of hopelessness, the blatant worry for themselves and future generations clearly visible in the dulled and hardened depths of their eyes. A whirlwind of conflicting emotions swirled through his mind, and he wasn't sure how to feel. He had either just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life or he had done one of the greatest things possible for the future prosperity of his country. It would seem only time would tell. The fae nervously hovered about, casting worried glances at their friend. Suddenly, the door slammed open loudly without thought or consideration to the room’s occupants or general atmosphere, and heavy footfalls made their way toward him. England didn't even have to turn around; he already knew who it was.

“America, what are you doing here?” England asked as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and his back was pulled flush against a warm, nicely muscled torso.

England huffed in order to attempt to disguise his sharp inhalation of breath as the arms only squeezed him tighter, seemingly in lieu of an answer.

“Mm, I’m just holdin’ ya,” America finally murmured against his skin as he pulled him closer into the solid warmth of his embrace.

“Why?” England inquired skeptically, the sharp edge of mistrust clearly evident in his voice, so much so that even an oblivious twat like America surely couldn’t miss it.

“Just because,” America said simply as he leaned his head to rest against England who blushed a vivid red hue all the way to the tips of his ears as he fought to not allow his head to loll against America’s comforting warmth. 

England’s arms hung limply at his sides as he simply stood there and allowed himself to be embraced. He didn’t really know what to make of this. It wasn’t exactly patronizing or mothering; he didn’t think it was sexual either. If he were honest with himself, the hug simply felt nice. It felt like America cared and that he mattered. Still, England wouldn’t allow himself to be lured into a false sense of security so easily; he had learned from past mistakes.

“Shouldn't I be at the back of the queue?” England quipped sarcastically. 

Maybe if he riled America up, then he would slip up and reveal his ulterior motives. After all, the tactic had worked well in the past with a remarkable success rate to boast of. But, it seemed that America was really crafty and determined or maybe, this time, he just didn’t have any ulterior motives to out. England wouldn’t allow himself to believe it, even though he desperately hoped that was the case.

“Nah, you're first. You always will be,” America said softly as he pulled him closer still and began nuzzling his face and neck. 

“I find that hard to believe,” England said with a deadpan expression upon his face.

“I'll just have to prove it to you then,” America said resolutely as he gently rotated England around to receive a front-facing hug. 

Expecting to find mockery, judgment, anger, etc., England tentatively glanced up to gaze into America’s eyes. His breath hitched in his throat when he instead found nothing but warmth and fondness in those open, sky blue eyes that stared guilelessly back at him. Hesitantly, cautiously England wrapped his arms loosely around America as he began to reciprocate the hug. As if to encourage him, America gave him a reassuring squeeze. America’s hand began to rub small, comforting circles on England's back, and England allowed his head to rest comfortably in the crook of America’s neck.

“Why,” England asked after a moment as his composure began to crumble, and a few tears began to slip from his eyes, moistening his flushed cheeks.

“Just because,” America answered soothingly as he encouraged England to wrap his legs around his waist and clutch him tighter.

“Why,” England asked again as he began to cry in earnest.

Whether it was directed at him or not, America didn’t know.

“Just because,” America whispered consolingly nonetheless, scooping England up, as he began to gently sway his hips, rocking England back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, and it was typed on an iPad. Please excuse all grammar and editing errors.


End file.
